


狂野情人 续

by LiliaforJesse



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaforJesse/pseuds/LiliaforJesse





	狂野情人 续

*没控制住摸鱼的手  
*蛇宝宝闻着味儿找来啦

 

王Karry一进门就觉察出领地内入侵了一位不速之客。

 

上次晚宴的猎物——

 

那条被伺候的舒坦了、食髓知味、不请自来的贪婪小蛇。

 

正歪歪扭扭瘫倒在他表里不一的性冷谈条纹床垫上，红黑色花格子描摹出的躯体曲线曼妙。Roy回眸的动作被按下慢放，加了几分天真的佐料，娇而不媚，媚而不妖。

 

“你回来啦。”

他歪着头，眨眨眼。

“......”

什么秘术，猎人魂魄。

“你...怎么找到这儿来的？”

 

为掩饰陡然急促的呼吸，Karry把纯黑的外套随手扔到床垫的某个方位，上面银色的铆钉泛了粼粼的光。

 

“你都不来找我，”床上的人做起来翻身的假动作，鼻翼状似不经意地翕动着，“我闻着味来的，你信吗？”

 

Karry显然不信。

确认过后Roy自己都难以置信。

那外套是个费洛蒙的大杂烩。

综上所述，Karry是个坏蛋。

 

纵火，Roy黑葡萄样的眼珠上下一转，和四处点火，差别还挺大的。

 

小花蛇扭动着翻了个面，悄悄瘪了瘪嘴：

 

但他是第一次啊！

 

初来乍到的胜券在握彻底垮了。

 

以至于那双冷冰冰的手从腰间穿过、剥他衣服的时候，Roy仍旧蛮不讲理扭来扭去，仿佛对床笫间追逐战乐在其中。

 

“痒，”他咯咯地笑，“痒啊。”

 

直到颈项上满是百兽之王粗糙舌苔留下的口水与吻痕，一团糟糕，顽皮的小蛇终于肯乖乖听话就范，好让Karry在未经开拓的部位留下更多令人脸红心热的暧昧痕迹，把笑声吞没在齿缝中。

 

Roy不甘示弱，两颗小毒牙钟爱Karry后颈的腺体处，先舔再咬，几下就把斑纹性感的长尾巴招了出来。

 

如果他早知道换来的会是——

 

对大腿内侧细嫩肌肤的肆意蹂躏，在洞口来回搔刮，要进不进的恶意试探。要不了几秒，眼眶里蓄起来一圈儿惹人犯罪的水红，浑身泛了初生婴儿天然娇嫩的粉，风情不自知剜上那么摄魂一眼：

 

“宝贝，”Karry把身下人的求饶式的低低呜咽当耳旁风，奋力冲撞，“你魂现是青蛇吗？”

 

操。Roy想骂人，被操的说不出话。

 

“连脚指头都是粉色的呢。你看看？”

“还是...因为我才变粉的？”

“真可爱。”

“闭嘴...”

 

Karry把脖子上的项链拽断，银质戒环牢牢套在Roy的无名指上，“真紧，你下面的嘴可不是这么说的。”


End file.
